femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Burke (Abandon)
Katie Burke (Katie Holmes) is the main protagonist and hidden villainess of the 2002 film Abandon. She was introduced as a college senior, as well as the girlfriend of Embry Larkin, a student who mysterious disappeared two years prior to the film's events. The film had detective Wade Handler being assigned to re-open the case, interviewing Katie in the process. As Handler continued his investigation, Katie began experiencing strange dreams and seeing Embry in numerous places, eventually coming to believe he had returned. After her friend Harrison Hobart (who was in conflict with Embry due to Embry's jealous and possessive nature with Katie) suddenly disappeared, Katie began to suspect Embry was responsible, reluctantly agreeing to meet him at his country house to learn what he'd done. The meeting culminated in Embry attacking Katie and claiming he'd brutally murdered Harrison, with Katie escaping and telling Wade about Embry's return. It was then that Katie and Wade (both of whom had been experiencing an attraction to each other) began to grow closer, leading to the two forming a relationship. However, after Wade resigned from the police force and was preparing to leave, he learned from forensics that the card Katie claimed Embry left for her to meet with him at their usual spot in his dormitory's underground tunnels was actually written two years ago, with this serving as foreshadowing to the truth about the film's events: Embry had been murdered by Katie two years ago, with Katie's reported sightings of him being hallucations. Katie's brief history revealed that her father left her and her mother when she was a child, leading her to develop psychotic tendencies regarding her relationship with Embry. After Embry stormed out of a play he was putting on after arrogantly lambasting the university, Katie followed him to the tunnels and praised his performance, only to be dismayed when Embry callously ended their relationship and rejected their earlier plans to go to Greece together. Enraged at Embry, Katie turned heel by bludgeoning him to death with a rock, leaving his body in a body of water. The climax of the film's current events have Katie and Wade going to the tunnels after Katie had a hallucination where Embry attacked and threatened her for planning to go to New Hampshire with Wade, at which point Katie began reliving the night she killed Embry as Wade came to realize her guilt. As Wade attempted to calm Katie and assure her he would get her help, Katie became dismayed at realizing Wade didn't intend to take her with him to New Hampshire. As Wade took notice of Embry's skeletal remains in the water, the evil Katie went about killing her lover in the same fashion as Embry: striking him in the head with a rock and letting his body fall into the water. Katie's actions were effectively covered up due to the university tearing down the dormitory, and following her graduation, Katie accepted a position as finance company McKinsey and began a relationship with co-worker Robert Hanson. However, Robert was later seen telling Katie that they would have to end their relationship, as he was close to being promoted to partner and didn't want to risk their office romance jeopardizing his chances. At that, an ominous look crossed Katie's face, indicating she intended to kill Robert for breaking up with her. Gallery Katie Burke2.png Katie Burke Glare.png|Katie's evil glare after killing Wade Katie Burke3.png Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Protagonist Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini